


we watch the bees

by sleepymoon



Series: The Nephilim Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Nephilim, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, Castiel has discovered the joys of online shopping and bought something on eBay.</p><p>Dean does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we watch the bees

When Dean finally comes back to the bunker, it's already half past seven.

He lets his duffel bag fall from his shoulder with a heavy sigh, then shrugs off his jacket.

He finds Sam half sprawled on the couch with Daniel, his laptop sitting precariously on his knees.

He's trying (rather unsuccessfully) to prevent his nephew from repeatedly smashing his little eager hands all over his precious keyboard.

'What the hell is that?' Dean exclaims, approaching them.

'Uh...,' Sam looks up at him, frowning, 'Your son? Daniel?'

'Yeah, thanks, Sherlock. I got that part. I mean, what is he _wearing?'_

'Oh, that was all Cas' doing. What? I think it's cute.'

Dean grimaces, reaching down to pick up Daniel's fussing form. Bluish eyes stare back at him in mild reproach.

He's growing tremendously fast. Cas is convinced he will start developing his wings any day now – Dean isn't exactly looking forward to _that._

Pretty soon, he knows, he'll be chasing him all around the bunker.

 _'Da!,'_   Daniel greets him properly then by hitting him square on the nose with his favorite stuffed animal, a pink baby octopus. (According to Cas, Daniel took an immediate liking to it because of its many resemblances to their son's true form - yet another thing Dean tries not to think about too hard), 'Hey, buddy, you're rocking a new look, uh?,' Dean says, hoisting him up higher against his side and blowing a fat raspberry on his smooth chubby cheek. Daniel squeals in delight, and the pink octopus impacts against the hunter's face again. Dean half sighs, half laughs, gingerly peeling the toy out of his son's grip.

'Okay, I get it. I missed you, too. Can we put Chtu down for one sec? So I can take a good look at you?'

Dean takes a moment to properly study Daniel's new outfit.

It's probably the most ridiculous onesie Dean has ever seen.

It has black and yellow stripes, complete with a tail, feelers, and even a pair of plastic, cheap-looking wings attached on the back. It's -

'It's a bee. My son is a _bee.'_

'I'm pretty sure Cas found it on eBay,' Sam supplies, chuckling.

Dean groans, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

'We gotta keep him away from the Internet from now on,' he mutters, ruefully shaking his head, 'Your papa's a weirdo, you know,' he whispers conspiratorially in the child's ear, knowing that Cas, wherever he is, is probably listening and frowning his adorable frown. When Daniel looks up at him, Dean curls a palm around one of the twirly feelers, grinning, and adds: 'But we still kinda like him, mh? I guess we'll have to keep him around.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the silliest thing, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything better (also, I'm lazy, so).  
> And yes, I couldn't resist. Chtu is actually short for Chtulhu. My apologies to H.P. Lovecraft.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is my [tumblr.](http://www.darlingmisha.tumblr.com) Come hang out with me?


End file.
